Fairies and Shadows
by ZoroarkCuddles
Summary: Darien, a simple pokemon with simple wants and needs. Living an unappreciated life with no goals to strive for, and a past that haunts his thoughts and dreams. He embarks on an adventure with an unlikely partner, and within time it may lead to something more? Something to be desired? Secrets revealed, wishes granted, goals reached...and it all starts with just...one...Sylveon.
1. Chapter 1

_The sun shone brightly as it slowly began its acension above the horizon. The early bird catches the worm as the saying goes, and a few of the bird pokemon already began to chirp without abandon, getting ready to start their morning activities. We start our adventure in a small clearing, located on the outskirts of Lumiose City within the Kalos Region. A male Sylveon who goes by the name of Darien, has just woken up..._

Darien sighed lazily as he slowly awoke from the confines of dreamland into the waking world. He blinked multiple times to rid his eyes of their usual morning blurriness, and then stood up from his curled up position. He stretched himself out, yawning loudly and to a passerby seeming to appear like a huge grumbling cat. Licking his lips, he looked up at the sky, noting the clouds that periodically blocked the sun from time to time, and the slight breeze that traveled through his little homey clearing.

He started padding north, his ribbons flowing effortlessly behind him as he headed for a familar clearing up ahead, and he put a smile on his face. Moments later, he reached said clearing which held a towering oak tree filled with luscious berries of all sorts. He recognized the berry tree as home to a nice family of Minccinno and Cinccinno, his neighbors and best friends.

The chinchila pokemon noticed Darien's approach, and climbed down the tree to greet him. The baby Minccino playing with his ribbons and jumped all over his body, giggling and laughing while one of the two parents watched from just in front of him. Rosa, the mother of the family of 6 smiled at the Sylveon.

"Good morning Darien, how are you today?" she asked him, her eyes gleaming. She was such a motherly pokemon, taking care of 4 children had that affect and thus she was always looking out for Darien's well-being. While it was appreciative most times, other times Darien found it quite annoying, but he almost always tolerated it during his morning stroll.

"I'm fine Rosa, thank you. I see the triplets are fine and well." he observed, grunting when one of said kids repeatedly jumped on top of Darien's head, making his face look like an upset clown. He smirked and used one of his ribbons to grab the young kit, who let out a small "Eek!" in surprise, and Darien deposited the kit on his back, near his flanks.

The Cinccino known as Rosa giggled, and gave Darien a rather cheery smile. "Yes of course, and they certainly love it when you visit" as she said this, the triplets all moved to in front of Darien, and they simultaneously made their eyes wide and cute like, their bottom lips quivering.

"Darien...can you d-do the thing we like? The 'whoosh!' thing?" said the one on the left, the one in the middle slapped said kit and frowned. "The 'whoosh' thing? Abe that's not even how It goes..." the one known as Abe hit his brother back on the forehead. "Don't hit me Derek! You know what I mean!" he yelled in protest, before the situation could get out of hand, Darien grabbed all three of them with his ribbons and whisked them high into the air with a confident smirk on his face, then kept said ribbons aloft in the air as the triplets came back down to land on each limb.

"That...was...awesome! Again! Please!?" Abe begged, but the Sylveon just chuckled and gave him a smile, leaning down to lick the top of his head endearingly. "If I do it again today you can't get the 'liftoff' tommorrow, you can wait right?" he teased. Before the little Minccino could protest, Darien had padded towards the tree and grabbed 2 select berries with his maw, a Pecha berry and a Rawst berry. Although their effects were not needed at the moment, they still made for an excellent breakfast.

The father of the family, known as Charlie was sleeping at the base of the tree, his loud snoring could be heard throughout the clearing. "Rough night for Charlie huh?" Darien observed. "Oh yes...dear Flora found herself stuck in a ditch and Charlie had to save her, as soon as they came home he collapsed right at the trunk of the tree." Rosa explained as she shot the only daughter, Flora a nasty glare. She let out a whimper and turned away, unable to keep her mother's gaze. Darien snacked on the Rawst berry quickly, and then padded over to Flora and looked down at her.

"It's okay to make mistakes y'know...and no one is mad at you, we just care about you and don't want to see you get hurt." he explained. Flora looked up at Darien with tear-filled eyes, and walked over slowly to him. She hugged his foreleg with her little paws and sobbed gently against him. "I-I didn't mean to..th-there was this pokemon I was followin-" Darien leaned down to lick her head in the same fashion he did Abe. "Shh...it's okay, I understand. Just don't do it again okay?" he handed her his Pecha berry and smiled, wiping the tears from her face with a paw. She let loose one more sniffle before smiling up at the Sylveon and taking a bite from the berry, giggling a little. "That's a big girl..." he said happily, looking over at Rosa for approval, and she nodded her head.

"You certainly have a way with kits Darien..." she said with a smile. Darien just chuckled, his cheeks turning a light pink from the praise. "Yeah well...I try" he said in modesty. Rosa giggled and shook her head playfully. "Y'know you would make a great father..." she said, contemplating the idea in her head. Darien also gave it some thought, before frowning slightly. "Ehh...i'd need a mate for that, and right now I don't seem to be finding anyone soon. Goodbye Rosa, I'll be back later" he ended the conversation before she could reply, turning away from the family to walk on the main forest path.

As Darien took his usual stroll, he kept thinking about what Rosa said, and his own response on the subject.

_Me? Have kits? I wish...but who would go out with me? I'm just a shy and girly pokemon with no masculinity. How could I ever win the heart of someone if I can't even take care of myself?_

Suddenly the sound of rustling bushes caught the Sylveon's attention, breaking him from his depressing reverie. He looked in all directions, his breath quickening as he struggled to see what had made the noise. He was timid by nature, so naturally his first instinct was to run and hide. Before he could lift a paw however, he noticed a shadow looming near him. It appeared to be a pokemon, and it's big noticable ears twitched at the sound of his ragged breathing. Two crimson eyes the shade of blood swirled into his vision, and Darien found himself cowering in fear before the shadow before him...

A/N: Who is this mysterious pokemon? Is she or he improtant to the main storyline? Or merely a non-important character that won't recieve much attention? Anywho this is my first story so I am asking for some constructive critisicm, and I also wish to say I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as life alllows me free time! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! With my school year over I'll finally have some time to do some writing. Enjoy the chapter!

Darien the Sylveon found himself in a very peculiar situation, he was currently quivering in fear with his tail tucked between his legs, a dark shadow looming over him, and an empty stomach due to earlier sacrifice. _Well...this certainly isn't a good way to start the day… _ he thought to himself.

After a few moments, glorious sunshine found it's way through the dense leaves of the forest, and it's light illuminated the shadow before him. It revealed itself to be an Umbreon, and now as Darien looked at the fellow eeveelution, he inwardly face pawed at the fact that he didn't notice her golden rings glowing faintly.

Her blood crimson eyes sparkled with intentions of mystery and curiosity, and her voice sounded of even more untold adventure as she spoke. "Hello…please don't be scared, I won't hurt you"

Darien calmed down enough to stand up on all fours properly and control his quivering body. "P-promise…?" he stuttered.

The Umbreon smiled, warmth seemed to emanate from her face as her ears twitched slightly. "Promise, what's your name? Mine is Kuroyami"

"Darien...nice to meet you I guess..." he replied, keeping himself wary in case she had some sort of trick up her sleeve. Kuro took notice of the Sylveon's behavior and held her paw out for him to shake, giving another bright smile albeit her pearly white fangs shone in her features. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you" she reassured.

Darien gave her an unsure stare, and then gave her a small smile. "Okay then..." he said, shaking her paw.

"Hey do you know where to get some food around here? I'm hungry..." her point was helped proven by the grumbling her stomach made. She giggled and blushed a light pink.

"Yeah, the humans usually give me some free stuff in that town over there..." he pointed to the northwest, where a town was clearly visible among the trees and undergrowth of the forest.

Kuroyami smiled at him gratefully. "Okay then...lead the way ribbons!" she said, donning him a nickname and giggling.

Darien raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. It was weird what kind of Pokémon you meet here in Kalos, and he was quite surprised that he met another eeveelution of all things considered. He lead her out of the forest and down a moderate hill towards the nearby town.

A/N: I know it's terribly short but this is all I could get, i'm planning for a huge trip and thus I didn't have a lot of time at all to write...I'm truly sorry.


End file.
